haloclansfandomcom-20200214-history
King Thel Vadam
Bio King Thel Vadam is the proud founder and leader of the The White Cross, which started around August 2010. For more information see: The White Cross. He is undoubtedly a great leader and someone anybody would want on their team. CQC He specializes in CQC (that means close-quarters-combat, for those of you who don't know) with an Energy Sword. Unless he is double-teamed, he could take out anybody with an Energy Sword, only being beaten by less than 5 people in an energy sword battle, all of which are on the White Cross. Leadership When some people think of leaders, they may think of dictators, like Adolf Hitler or Julius Caesar. But Thel is different from that, inspiring anyone who gets the luckiest chance to be on his team to win; even when there seems like there's no hope, Thel always puts out. And he does this with such bravado, such enthusiasm that even if you'd never met him before, you'd want to impress him. And when you do, he praises you for all your hard work and sacrifice. You know the saying: hard work pays off? Well, there you go. Personality Think of it as a mix of Thel Vadam's personality, Ripa Moramee's personality and Fulsa Chavamee's personalities rolled into one. (Three Arbiters) Then, put in a little humor into that. Which species does he prefer? As you can probably tell by his name, he plays as an Elite in Halo 3 and Halo Reach, and (I'm serious) no matter how good Spartans look, he always gives them a reason to feel sorry for themselves, even if he loses. His view on Hackers Thel HATES and I mean HATES hackers. He despises them (and I do too) which is why he made The White Cross. If any of you reading this hate hackers, send a friend request to king thel vadam and join his ranks. If any of you reading this ARE hackers, then prepare for a beating if you play him. When hackers REALLY get on his nerves he gets pissed the fuck off and tries that much harder to win. His current rank in Halo 3 is Lieutenant Grade 3 and current rank in Halo Reach is Commander grades 2-3 or so. His favored equipment in Halo Reach is the Drop Shield. He specializes with the Drop Shield and Armor Lock. His imperial legion consists of nutty48, rudebot101, himself (meaning king thel vadam) and Reshiram643 (u.t.b.k.a or Used to be known as: Skymin492 ). JOIN THE WHITE CROSS NOW!!!!!!!! :) Quotes "Suck it, Hackers!" -king thel vadam, Matchmaking. "You have done well. And for that, I award you." -king thel vadam, in response to if someone did well. "You hackers will never defeat the White Cross!!!" -king thel vadam, when facing hackers. "Move on ahead." -king thel vadam, in response to a Scout unit. "Hey, no betrayals. Remember: a house divided cannot stand." -king thel vadam, in response to a betrayal on his team. "Fly up and see what you can find." -king thel vadam, in response to a Flight unit, otherwise known as Air Assualt or Jet-Pack. "File complaint these retards." king thel vadam, after facing hackers. Category:External Links